Lost way
by Banghg
Summary: ¿Y si a Weda se le hubiese dado una opción antes de irse? ¿Y si la hubiese tomado pensando que Hare tendría una vida mejor? ¿Qué clase de persona sería Hare si hubiese sido criado por un abuelo que lo odia y una abuela sumisa?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**Lo que no debió ser**

…

Mi nombre es Hare, no poseo un apellido. Mi madre se desprendió de él el día en que sus padres, mis abuelos, la expulsaron de casa. ¿La razón? Yo. Ella tenía 15 años cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Cortesía de un doctor pervertido al que le gusta seducir pacientes menores de edad. O por lo menos eso es lo que el abuelo dice. Sí, vivo con mis abuelos.

Después de que mi madre me diese a luz, mis abuelos le hicieron una oferta: Se me niega el apellido y cualquier oportunidad de herencia, a cambio se me dará techo y una educación. Pero ella no estaba incluida en el trato. Lo último que supe, es que vive felizmente con ese pervertido estúpido que la embarazo hace 12 años, y que tiene otro hijo: Ame. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco.

Lo poco que se de ellos lo se de la abuela, a diferencia del abuelo, a ella si parezco interesarle un poco. Ese viejo de mierda les ordenó a todos los sirvientes que me ignoren completamente. Ni siquiera ese jardinero de buen corazón y mirada de horror me dirige la palabra. Aunque era de esperarse, la mayoría de las personas aquí piensan les yo les quite a "su señorita". Que basura.

No los necesito.

Una vez me gradúe, me largo de este asqueroso lugar, aunque también podría morirse el viejo, eso sería un mejor resultado.

-Hare-sama, el señor solicita su presencia. –Bel. La mucama principal, y única con permiso para hablarme si ese viejo quiere algo.

-En un momento voy. –Le contesto sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Realmente espera que me emocione por ver a un viejo que me repite constantemente que soy un fracaso? De ser así, quizás a Bel le haga falta un poco del polvito blanco especial del abuelo. El que guarda al final del tercer cajón, y le da ese impulso que necesita para trabajar hasta tarde.

-Con su permiso. –Me responde con una mirada de: _realmente me da lo mismo lo que haga o diga, yo ni siquiera quiero hacer esto. Usted me quitó a mi señorita después de todo._ Típico, al no tener a ese mujeriego de mí supuesto padre para echarle las culpas, se desquita con lo más cercano.

Realmente no me importa, doce años de lo mismo hacen que uno simplemente se acostumbre que le estén echando toda la mierda encima. Bel es sólo una más.

Me dirijo hacia la oficina del abuelo, es el único lugar donde cualquiera puede encontrarlo 16 horas diarias. Ni se para que me quiere, no recuerdo haberme metido en líos con la escuela otra vez. Sí, quizás exagere un poco la última, pero ese estúpido gordo estaba pidiendo a gritos que le cerrara la boca. Yo soy el único con derecho a enfadarse, su malditos diente amarillos me lastimaron el puño cuando se los arranque. Sin mencionar el severo daño que recibieron al estrellarse continuamente con su cara. ¿Por qué rayos fui yo el suspendido? Si hasta le mandé a sus dos amigos para que le hagan compañía.

Diablos, puede que Rita tenga razón en eso de la terapia de control de la ira.

-Hare-sama…

Parece que me distraje, generalmente puedo sentir esa presencia amenazadora cuando me acerco a Robert. No es que él sea tan malo como los otros, es sólo que se le ha metido en la cabeza que soy una especie de amenaza.

-Robert, buenas tardes. –Digo cortésmente, es una de las pocas personas que se han ganado mi respeto. Básicamente, una de las pocas capaz de darme una paliza. –Disculpa si no tengo tiempo para hablar, pero parece que el abuelito solicita mi presencia.

-Lo se, es por eso que estoy aquí. –Me dice con un suspiro. ¿Qué tiene que ver Robert conque el abuelo me llame? ¿Es que ya se hartó de mí y le pidió que me "desapareciera"? Que lo intente si puede… Conozco perfectamente sus puntos ciegos, sólo debo esperar una buena oportunidad para aprovecharlos e irme directo a los puntos vitales y las partes blandas. Entonces…

-Conoce las reglas Hare-sama… tiene que entregármela. –Mierda, así que era eso. Dios, ya nadie puede cargar una buena arma sin que les caiga alguien vestido de traje.

-Toma… –Le digo mientras le arrojo mi buena 32. es sólo un pequeño revólver, pero me siento desnudo si no cargo mínimo un cuchillo de combate en mi cintura. Por desgracia me quitaron el cuchillo después del incidente con ese gato que solía alimentar Mei. No se cuantas veces tengo que repetirle que esa bola peluda se me echó encima. ¿Cuál es el problema que los animales tienen conmigo? Los gatos, perros, tortugas, varias especies de pájaros, lagartijas, conejos, gallinas, bacas, monos, y un dragón de comodo al que le tuve que meter una granada directamente en la boca para evitar que me comiera, todas las especies de animales parecen tener algo en contra mía. No exagero, incluso los pescados saltan de su pecera para atacarme.

-Hare-sama, ya conoce las reglas después del incidente con el Señor Miau.

Lo admito, yo no soy de seguir las reglas. –Bien, aquí esta. –Le arrojé el cuchillo de combate oculto en mi cintura. Que tirano.

-Le devolveré el revolver cuando termine su charla con el señor, pero todavía se le prohíbe tener cuchillos y cualquier otro elemente punzo-cortante.

En síntesis: puedo pasearme por ahí con cuantas armas de fuego, granadas y explosivos me de la gana, pero me confiscaran los cuchillos. ¿Qué no hay una ley que prohíbe a los menores portar armas? Éste mundo en el que vivimos… Y no lo digo sólo porque todavía me permiten portar pistolas después de que le dispare en una rodilla al maestro particular de ingles cuando tenía 6 años. Sino porque el maldito sigue dando clases después de salir libre por falta de pruebas de su juicio por abuso infantil. Y esa maldita orden de restricción que me impusieron. De otra forma ya le hubiese volado la cabeza.

Aunque con mi rifle…

-Hare-sama, le pediré que se abstenga de cualquier pensamiento homicida antes de entrar a la oficina del señor. –Robert suspiró mientras me lo decía.

No puedo creer que tampoco se me permita soñar.

-No te preocupes, no es como si realmente pueda hacerle algo después de lo maravilloso que ha sido conmigo todos estos años. Es uno de los mejores abuelitos que un niño de 12 años pueda tener. –No puedo evitar ser sarcástico. Seamos honestos, al viejo le tendrían que haber puesto una bala en el culo hace años.

-Por favor Hare-sama, entiendo su enojo con el señor, pero le pediré que trate de contenerse todo lo posible. Algo parece estar molestándolo desde hace unos meses.

¿Además de mí? No se me ocurre que clase de cosas puedan molestar a ese viejo que no sean su nieto bastado o su esposa trofeo. Puede que por fin se halla enterado de que su sirvienta "personal" le roba después de cada encuentro nocturno en la recamara para invitados.

O tal vez ya sabe quien puso la bomba en su auto…

Tragué un poco de saliva con ese último pensamiento. No existe forma de que se entere, no existe… ¿verdad?

-Dudo que realmente entiendas como me siento, ese hijo de puta drogadicto con billones de dólares en la bolsa no es precisamente el hombre del año. En realidad, me sorprende de que después de más de treinta atentados por semana todavía respire. –Se los digo, el tipo tiene la mayor suerte que pueda haber a la hora de cagarse en la cara de la muerte.

Mierda, si lo sabré yo.

Robert sólo volvió a suspirar y me señaló el camino. –Por favor Hare-sama y por favor, compórtense. –Tampoco tiene que enfatizar tanto el "compórtese". Si, admito que tengo por costumbre bajarle los diente a todo el que me mire feo, pero hasta yo se que no debo morder la mano que me da de comer… al menos no físicamente.

Sólo ignoro los comentarios de Robert y me dirijo a la oficina del viejo. Seguro que es sólo otra maldita reprimenda sobre mi actitud frente a las figuras de autoridad. ¿Cómo espera que le tenga respeto a un gordo de uniforme que se la pasa durmiendo el la patrulla mientras roban un maldito banco? De no ser por la piedra que destruyó el vidrio de la patrulla y le dio justo en medio de los ojos, jamás hubiese llamado a los refuerzos. Aunque fuese sólo por pensar que estaba bajo ataque…

Eso me recuerda… tengo una cita con Rita el domingo. Esa niña sólo sale conmigo porque conozco como es realmente, soy una oportunidad de ser ella misma sin restricciones ni nada más. Dios, no la soporto, uno de estos días esa chica va a estallar por mantener esa mascara suya. En realidad, seguramente soy la razón de no haberse vuelto loca después de tantos años de mantener su pequeño acto.

Y aquí estoy. Frente a mí esta la hermosa puerta doble con decoraciones de oro y plata, hecha sólo y sólo para la oficina de ese maldito viejo arrogante. Ya puedo imaginármelo, ahí sentado en su hermosa silla de madera importada, con su traje negro de armani y sus zapatos de 10.000 dólares. ¿Qué más necesita para mandar el mensaje de "Soy mejor que tú"? En serio, no se como es que todavía esta con vida.

Tok tok tok

Tengo que tocar la puerta si quiero pasar. Es eso o a la cama sin cenar, como si me gustara algo de esa bazofia que Bel prepara sólo para mí. Hasta un perro de la calle se nutriría mejor. Es decir, se que la mujer me odia hasta el punto de recurrir a maldiciones vudú, pero soy el vástago bastardo de su querida señorita, eso tendría que servir de algo ¿no? Quizás incendiar todas las fotos de la mujer que se supone es mi madre no fue tan buena idea, especialmente si las fotos eran de su colección personal. Aunque creí ver unas cuantas almas en pena que parecían escapar de las llamas mientras las fotos se quemaban…

-Adelante…

Y ahí esta, la voz de mi verdugo, ese tipo será responsable de mi muerte algún día a menos que salga de este agujero de ratas.

Lo primero que voy a ver va a ser esos ojos llenos de odio y repugnancia una vez abra esta puerta, unos ojos que he visto siempre que me llama o me ve por los pasillos de su hermosa mansión. Ni siquiera se porque le hizo esa oferta a la esa mujer si planeaba tratarme como basura toda mi maldita infancia. Hubiese estado mejor en un jodido orfanato.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él… en ¿la ventana? ¿Qué hace mirando por la ventana? Generalmente siempre esta tratando de exprimir más a trabajadores inocentes o revisando sus inversiones en la bolsa. Ser un billonario requiere mucho trabajo. Dios, esto me da escalofríos.

-Señor. –No lo llamo por su nombre… Porque no se cual es su nombre. Doce años en la mansión y no se cual es su maldito nombre, ¿Cómo demonios un hombre se gana que hasta su mujer le diga señor? La vieja si que debe odiarlo, o temerle mucho. No se que le vio para casarse con él, además de millones y millones de dólares en el bolcillo.

-Hare…

¿¡Hare!? Ser llamado por mi nombre me deja en shock, el abuelo siempre evitó llamarme por mi nombre, no puedo recordar la última vez que lo hizo. Generalmente sólo me dice porque me llamó, me dice que soy una desgracia para su familia, la enorme vergüenza que le traigo y como debería de desaparecer del mundo mismo.

En serio que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque quiso quedarse conmigo.

-S-¿Sí? –No, no puedo tartamudear, no puedo dejar que sepa que estoy nervioso. Esperen, no estoy nervioso, el viejo sólo me llamo por mi nombre, no hay razón de estar nervioso.

-Hare… –Mierda, otra vez. Esta vez camina lentamente cerca de mí mientras dice mi nombre. No me digan que acaba de descubrir que es un jodido pedófilo. ¿Significa que los rumores de entre más viejo más jóvenes son verdad? Bueno hombre, si se me lanza encima me voy a asegurar de que no atiente contra la inocencia de otro joven.

Adelante, ¡Sólo inténtalo!

-Hare, ¿Cómo van las cosas con la escuela?

¡WA!

-Bien… supongo. –No le bajé los dientes a nadie esta vez. Sólo uno que otro ojo morado, pero él no tiene porque saberlo. Aunque seguramente ya lo sabe, siempre me esta vigilando por temor de que haga algo que avergüence más el nombre de su familia. Pero antes que nada ¿Cuál es ese nombre? Llevo doce años aquí escuchando que soy una vergüenza y una desgracia y nunca e sabido para que nombre soy una desgracia. ¿Eso les parece normal?

-Me alegro.

Bien, ya me estoy asustando. Espero que mi sorpresa no arruine mi expresión. No puedo dejar que sepa que esto me esta afectando, todo podría ser alguna especie de trampa para… para… para yo que se que tipo de mierda este planeando mara mí el viejo. Por lo que se, incluso podría estar financiando algún tipo de secta de anuncios retro racista o algo similar en contra de los niños de cabello azul.

Se hizo el silencio después de eso. No tengo ni la menor idea de que se supone tengo que decir. Fue él quien me llamó, tendría que empezar a gritarme que soy la lacra de la sociedad en lugar de preguntarme como me va en la jodida escuela.

Nunca creí que pasaría algo como esto pero… tendré… que preguntarle por qué estoy aquí ahora.

-¿Cuál… es la razón de mi presencia aquí, señor? –Bien, ya lo dije. Lo dije y el sólo se me queda mirando con esa expresión que no puedo leer en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? ¿Dije algo que lo ofendió? Me mira como si acabara de decirle que su perro fue arrollada por un camión.

-Hay alguna razón necesaria para ver como esta mi nieto.

Sentí como si el mundo entero se hubiese detenido. Esas palabras no dejan de resonar en mi cabeza. Su nieto… ¿Su nieto? ¿¡Su nieto!?

Mi cara debió haber delatado mi confusión ya que el viejo se quedo mirándome por un momento sin decir ni una palaba, seguramente no sabía ni que decir. Estábamos iguales. ¿Desde cuando era su nieto? ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando? Se supone que debía de gritarme una y otra vez el enorme error que era mi existencia misma, que sólo era un bastardo que no merecía su tiempo y dinero, que se arrepentía profundamente de la decisión de mantenerme en esta casa y siempre estaba considerando romper el trato y tirarme a la calle.

Esto no era lo que se supone tenía que pasar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba como si tuviese frio. ¿Era miedo? Espero que no, demostrar el miedo al enemigo era una muestra de debilidad irreparable. Tenía que mantenerme firme. No dejaré que ese viejo me intimide, nada de lo que diga o haga me afectara. Sólo debo controlar mi respiración y relajar mis músculos poco a poco.

-Hare…

-¡Ha! –No puedo evitar gritar mientras me alejo un paso atrás. Mierda, ese viejo sólo extendió la mano. No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puedo dejar inconsciente a todo el equipo de futbol de secundaria y tengo miedo de un viejo desgraciado? Y lo peor es que lo deje verlo, esto es lo peor que pudo pasarme en la… ¿Vida?

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Esa expresión, es como si realmente le hubiese afectado mi reacción, ¿Es de pánico? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? No. No es posible. ¿Qué es lo que realmente planea?

Baja su mano lentamente y me da la espalda. Es diferente a otras veces, por lo general sólo luce asqueado cuando me da la espalda, ahora parece la de un hombre triste. Realmente quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Me veo tentado a romperle una vasija en la cabeza y meterme de polizón a un barco que se dirija directo a Alaska o algún otro lado.

-Puedes retirarte…

Realmente no tengo idea de nada. Ahora lo parecía cansado, como si hubiese envejecido 10 años más sólo por hablar conmigo. Me han dicho que tiendo a quitar años de vida, pero sólo cuando estoy armado.

-Entendido señor. –Me retiro de la oficina del abuelito. Necesito recuperar mis armas y salir a la calle un rato.

-Hare…

Maldita sea.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú me odias?

Tardo un poco en entender esa pregunta, ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

A la mierda.

-¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que te odio, te odio más que a cualquier persona dentro y fuera de mi vida. Eres la persona a la que más odio en este maldito mundo.

-Ya veo.

Ni siquiera me molesto en voltear a verlo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

No se cuantas veces lo he pensado hoy pero, realmente, no entiendo absolutamente nada de nada de lo que esta pasando con el viejo.

Necesito dispararle a algo o moriré.

-Hare-sama, parece que termino rápido con la reunión.

-Más rápido que lo usual. Tenías razón, algo pasa con el abuelo. Y… ¿Es necesario ese fusil de asalto? –Supongo que se preocupo al no escuchar los usuales gritos del abuelo de "_No deberías ni existir"_.

-Sólo es precaución. –Estoy rodeado de gente rara. –También tengo una bomba de tiempo implantada en mi cuerpo que explotara si no le doy cuerda cada treinta minutos. –Rara y sumamente estúpida.

-Esta noche saldré a divertirme, necesito un descanso de lo que sea le pase al abuelo. –Es mi modo de decir: esta noche saldré a portarme muy mal. ¡Que nadie me moleste!

-Entendido Hare-sama, por favor no vuelva tarde. –Y que más da, a ustedes les importa una mierda que esté aquí o no. –Aquí tiene.

-Entendido. –Le digo mientras atrapo mi 32.

Realmente necesito relajarme un rato. Escuche de un nuevo club nocturno que se esta haciendo realmente popular últimamente, quizás deba echarle un vistazo. Creo que se llamaba El Infierno de Dante, muy original ¿No? Lo más seguro es que sólo hayan sacado el nombre de la portada, dudo que realmente hayan leído ni un canto del libro.

Creo que dejaré mi 32. y me llevaré sólo algunos cuchillos. No creyeron realmente que respetaría esa estúpida regla de no portar cuchillos ¿Verdad? Les sorprenderías cuantas armas puedo ocultar en mi persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una noche como cualquier otra**

…

No cabe duda de que las noches de la ciudad son las mejores para un niño de doce años como yo. En serio, no es hasta pasada las 10 de la noche cuando las cosas realmente se ponen más interesantes por aquí, y me distraerán de aquel viejo pedófilo. Si descubrió sus nuevos gustos por los jóvenes que se junte con otros viejos como él para que pueda matarlos a todos juntos.

Maldito viejo.

Hace frio, me alegra haber traído chaleco.

-Quieto niño. –Perfecto, otro de esos estúpidos. –Estas un poco lejos de casa, ¿No crees? –Me dice con una sonrisa de: _"Ahora eres mío pequeño"._ ¿Qué tengo que siempre me meto en esto? Sólo soy un niño de doce años que camina tranquilamente en las calles de la ciudad, de noche, y solo. ¿Eso es tan raro?

-¿Qué pasa pequeño, el gato te comió la lengua? –No, generalmente ignoro a los idiotas. Aunque mi vida está rodeada de ellos. –Tal vez le contestes a esto. –Saca un cuchillo común, ya saben, de los que generalmente se encuentran en cualquier cocina. –Sera mejor que me des todo lo que traes, pequeño. Esa ropa también se ve valiosa, dámela y puede que te de una linda bolsa de plástico para que te cubras de camino a casa. –Y comenzó a reírse como si se hubiese sacado la lotería.

-Vete a la mierda. –Mi respuesta parece confundirlo un poco. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a que un niño le diga que se vaya a la mierda. Aunque seguramente se lo dicen todos los adultos que conoce, no me sorprendería que fuese lo que le dijo su mami cuando lo echó de casa por quedarse despierto hasta tarde, masturbándose mientras mira por la ventana ya que su mamá se negó a seguir pagándole el internet.

-Escúchame mocoso, a mí nadie me dice que me valla a la mierda, ¿Entendiste? –Me acerca el chuchillo al cuello. Estúpido…

-¡KIA! –Grita de dolor cuando le tuerzo la muñeca. Puede que sea un niño, pero nada de eso importa cuando conoces los puntos indicados para causar el máximo dolor posible. –Pendejo hijo de puta. –Y de la peor de todas. Le termino de torcer el brazo hasta que cae al piso, una buena patada en el mentón lo deja fuera de combate.

Ahora a ver si tiene algo que valga la pena. ¿Qué? El empezó.

En el bolsillo derecho tiene una billetera de cuero falso con sólo 500 yens. Con razón estaba tan desesperado para robarle a un niño, él tipo apenas y tiene para comer. También encuentra la foto de una niña, si no es de esos tipos entonces es su hija. Me sorprende que alguien quisiese acostarse con una mierda como ésta. Bueno, di adiós a tus 500 yens. También me llevé el cuchillo, aunque lo tiré en un contenedor de basura de camino al club nocturno.

Sólo una noche más en la ciudad.

Sí, me asaltan con frecuencia, aunque no entiendo porque, nunca salgo con nada de valor. A excepción de mis armas, y la gente tiende a caer al piso sujetándose una pierna y gritando de dolor cuando tratan de tomarlas. No exagero, las personas tienen que entender que no es bueno molestar al tipo que está armado. Amenos que sea un idiota con un chuchillo de cocina y 500 yens en el bolsillo.

-Alto ahí, pequeño…

¡A vamos!

***BANG***

-WAAAAHH. MÍ PIERNA, MÍ PIERNA. –Ven, no molesten a un tipo con un arma. –MÍ JODIDA PIERNA.

-¡Ya cállate!

***SPLAM***

Que molesto. Bueno, supongo que alguien lo encontrara y llamara a una ambulancia, aunque le disparé en medio de la calle y rodeado de uno o tres testigos, que no parecen muy interesados en lo que pasó. Nunca lo están. Este mundo repleto de indiferencia al dolor y sufrimiento de otros…

Bueno, no es mi problema.

Ahora, si no existen más incidentes podre llegar al Infierno de Dante sin ningún problema. Más vale que la bala que gaste en el camino haya valido la pena.

Está bien, Rita tiene razón, necesito terapia de control de la ira. Según ella, si no recibo ayuda ahora será peor cuando entre en la adolescencia.

Aunque no entiendo como mí vida puede ser más complicada que ahora.

Dios, siento como si alguien me estuviese observando, y esta vez no es Robert; sentiría la mira en mi nuca. Espero que no sea otro secuestrador, de otra forma se sentirá muy decepcionado de secuestrarme sólo para que el viejo le mande una nota de "No me importa". Ese día el secuestrador me tuvo tanta lastima que me dejo libre e incluso me compro una paleta. Se la metí bien adentro del…

-Disculpe niño, pero no puedes entrar.

-¿EH? ¿Por qué? –Que indignante. ¿Es que nadie entiende eso de no molestar al niño armado?

-Eres demasiado joven, vuelve cuando tengas dieciocho. –Oh, vamos. En el último me dejaron entrar sin ningún problema, aunque no era un sitio que se apegara tanto a las reglas ni nada.

-Déjame entrara.

-No pequeño, en realidad, ni siquiera tendrías que estar fuera de casa a estas horas, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Viviendo felizmente en una pequeña casa en medio de la jungla. –Yo que mierda sé. ¡Ahora déjame entrar!

-Que niño más maleducado, voy a llamar a la policía para que te lleven a cas-

***CRACK***

-WAAHH.

Da lo mismo lo grande y musculoso que sea, nada sobrevive a una patada ahí abajo.

Ahora, veamos porque el gran escandalo.

-Tú tesis de la teoría de la relatividad es fascinante.

-Este es mi nuevo poema.

-Mi siguiente trabajo es sobre los problemas de la economía mundial y como eso puede afectar severamente las conductas y tendencias violentas en el ser humano.

¿Qué cara…? El lugar está sumamente limpio, bien iluminado y las mesas están llenas de personas bien vestidas, con buenos modales, bebiendo…

-¿Más té, mi camarada?

-Por favor.

…

-Cómo demonios obtuvo el nombre de Infirmo de Dante…

-Ha, el Infierno de Dante, la divina comedia del poeta Dante Alighieri. Sin lugar a dudas un excelente nombre para nuestro refugio. Un trozo de paraíso oculto en el infierno.

Maldito nuevo mundo dominado por nerds…

…

Esto si que es incomodo. Me encuentro sentado en una pequeña mesa de té, bebiendo té negro, rodeado de otras mesas de té, con un montón de genios y maricas bebiendo té, y con música suave. Hay un televisor, pero sólo muestra la imagen de un ojo con las corneas rosas, Dios si parece el ojo de un drogadicto. Aunque más de uno de estos genios parece combinar su té con una rara pastilla roza que no parece del todo legal.

Odio el té. Pero es quedarme a tomar té o regresar a ese circo de indiferencia que llamo hogar, no quiero regresar todavía. Quizás esta noche encuentre un buen callejón oscuro y solitario, lleno de cómodas bolsas y cajas de cartón dispuestas a cobijarme del frio. No sería la primera vez que duermo fuera, y a ese viejo no le importa.

Sólo unos años más y podre largarme de esa casa. Ya tengo una cuenta secreta llena de los ahorros de toda mí vida lista para cuando termine la escuela y ese viejo me eche a patada. Ese viejo, realmente me aterró esta tarde, ¿De que diablos iba todo eso? Estuve apunto de orinarme cuando me dijo "nieto". Mierda, no quiero ni recordar eso.

-Al menos tienen pastel y galletas en esta maldita casa de té clandestina. –Unos cuantos dulces antes de dormir en algún callejón sería bueno.

-Disculpe…

Escucho una suave voz junto a mí. Cuando miró aun lado veo… a una niña: de mi edad, ojos rosas, cabello del mismo color aunque también tiene mechones blancos. Es… extraña, fuera de lugar, y no es porque debería ser el único niño aquí. Es decir, si tuve que dejar casto al matón de la entrada para poder pasar entonces no entiendo como ella puedo entrar. Ahora que lo pienso es bastante linda, me pregunto si será la hija de alguno de estos tipos, aunque a estas horas… No; eso no me concierne.

La niña en cuestión está vestida con una falda corta azulada hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un chaleco color amarillo. Me sorprende que use falda en una noche tan fría- no, esperen, eso no es importante. Sea quien sea, no me agrada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le digo sin ocultar mi irritación. Realmente me gusta estar solo, no necesito que ninguna niña extraña me moleste ni nada. Aunque, aparte de tomar té hasta la hora de cerrar y pensar como conservar el calor cuando esté tratando de dormir en unas cajas, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Ella aparta la vista levemente al piso, y oculta sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras se mese hacia atrás y adelante, cualquiera pensaría que es algo lindo, pero yo no soy cualquiera y realmente me gustaría volver a mi horrendo té.

-Sabes, me pareció ver que estabas solo y… –Parece algo apenada. –…Me preguntaba… si querías algo de compañía.

-No.

Mi respuesta directa parece sorprenderla un poco, ¿Es que esperaba que con esa petición le permitiera sentarse conmigo así como así? Ni loco, por lo que se podría estar conectada con alguna banda de secuestradores… eso o un grupo de pedófilos que utiliza niños rotos para secuestrar niños.

Ahora parece un tanto desanimada. Dios, deja de hacer esa cara, me haces sentir como si le hubiese disparado a tú queridísima abuela frente a ti. –Lo siento, pero yo… no quería que estuvieses solo. Tú sabes, puede ser muy triste estar solo…

-No, no lo sé. –Le digo mientras dejo de verla. –Yo disfruto mucho estando solo, es realmente relajante no tener a nadie ahí para molestarte. Ahora, lárgate y déjame en paz. –Quizás esté siendo un poco grosero, pero como dije antes, ésta niña no me agrada. Esos ojos rosas me hacen sentir como si estuviese apunto de ser devorado. Quizás por eso tengo mí mano derecha muy cerca de mí Glock.

No la veo, pero la escucho suspirar. –Ya veo, lamento haberte molestado. –No le respondo, me vasta conque se vaya.

Eso si que fue raro.

…

Veamos, hasta ahora he pasado por tres callejones oscuros a media noche. Dos callejones que pasé estaban llenos de drogatas y el último tenía un muerto escondido debajo de la basura. Como odio cuando eso pasa, me gustaría que las personas se ocuparan de sus muertos de una mejor manera que simplemente esconderlos por ahí afuera donde cualquiera puede encontrarlos. Especialmente un lindo niño de doce años que sólo busca un lugar para dormir.

Es tan irritante, si tan sólo pudiese encontrar un lugar donde estar totalmente tranquilo. Sin preocuparme nunca por ese viejo, el odio que me tienen en esa maldita mansión y esa maldita familia en la jungla que seguramente ni le importa que en estos momentos esté caminando totalmente solo en una ciudad y a media noche. Que se jodan todos ellos.

-Tengo sueño… –Murmuro. Realmente estoy cansado, y todo lo que hice fue beber algo de té y comer azucares hasta que me aburrí y me fui. Ya ni siquiera puedo regresar a mi supuesta casa, después de irme el horario de cierre del portón pasa de las 11 de la noche a las 9. Básicamente, si no regreso a las 9 no podre volver a entrar. ¿Alguien mencionó a servicios sociales? Los tienen comprados.

Al menos mí estomago no ruge. Los pasteles de esa casa de té oculta realmente me dejaron satisfecho, supongo que es por eso que tengo tanto sueño, y eso que mi nivel azúcar debe estar realmente alto. Bueno, es estar cansado y lleno de azúcar o estar cansado y con el estomago vacío. No suelo cenar mucho, aunque generalmente mi cena es lo que robo de la despensa cuando nadie está mirando. A Bell realmente le gusta combinar mis horrendas comidas con algunos polvos blancos o amarillos.

-Hola, peque-

***BANG***

-¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Éste tampoco…

Supongo que no me queda otra, tendré que quedarme en algún hotel de amor. Dudo que halla alguien esperando para recibir al los "clientes", pero seguramente estará esa maquina automática, únicamente pasare mi tarjeta de crédito personal y podre quedarme esta noche. Podría hacerlo siempre que salgo pero realmente no me gusta gastar dinero, yo no lo consigo tan fácilmente como el viejo.

Creo que el hotel de amor más cercano está a una hora de camino.

-Hola, peque-

-¡Como termines la frase, la bala te deja imposibilitado para tener hijos! –Le gritó mientras apunto a lo que seguro será la miseria de su orgullo. Estoy harto de esa estúpida frase de "hola, pequeño", ¿Es que no pueden ser más originales?

-Este… quise decir… pues…

-Tú billetera…

-¿Eh?

-¡Dame tú jodida billetera!

-¿¡Qué!? Pero se supone que yo soy quie-

***BANG* *BANG***

Disparo dos veces al piso, es necesario hacerles ver que hablo en serio.

-¡Dios! Está bien, aquí está todo lo que tengo. Por favor no me dispares.

-¡También quiero ése reloj!

-¿¡Mí reloj!? Pero fue un regalo de mí difunto padre.

-¡DAME EL MALDITO RELOJ!

-Está bien, está bien. Tranquilízate, toda va a estar bien.

Supongo que esto dice mucho de como gano dinero.

…

-Hay va parte de mi precioso dinero. –Digo mientras paso la tarjeta de crédito en el lector. Después de una hora de camino, siete robos, tres intentos de secuestro y una extraña mujer con la cara cortada y armada con tijeras, aquí estoy. Tomó la llave que cae de una rendija debajo de la maquina.

En un llavero azul de plástico barato pone: _Habitación 7, el número de la suerte, campeón._

Sí, claro.

Abro la puerta.

En el interior hay una cama doble, dos condones en el sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, otra puerta que seguramente da al baño, un cesto de basura y una caja de pañuelos. ¿Por qué no pueden poner un poco de desodorante ambiental? Ese olor me está matando.

Cierro la puerta con llave y me preparo para dormir. Generalmente me daría un baño antes de ir a la cama, pero estoy muerto.

**Tock, tock, tock.**

Tocan la puerta.

Soy un niño que alquilo una habitación en un hotel de amor a media noche. Me pregunto quien podría ser.

Como si fuese ha averiguarlo.

**Tock, tock, tock.**

Sigue tocando. No planeo abrir la puerta.

**Dos horas después**

**Tock, tock, tock.**

Alguien morirá esta noche.

Me dirijo a la puerta con mí buena Glock, cargada y lista para 17 disparos consecutivos sin falla.

Quito la llave de la puerta y la abro. Es hora de ajustar cuentas.

-¿¡Qué!? –Mantengo mi Glock oculta tras la puerta, dependiendo de que tipo de idiota sea le vaciaré el cargador y ocultare el cadáver bajo la cama. Eso o dispararle en una pierna. Creo que dormir con un idiota gritando por su pierna sería más fácil que dormir con un idiota muerto bajo la cama.

Esto… es inesperado.

Detrás de la puerta hay una mujer adulta. Esta vestida con ese típico traje que usan las secretarias de las empresas, ya saben, el típico traje formal con la falda que alimenta las fantasías adolecentes. No me agrada. Sus ojos son del mismo rosa profundo que los de la niña en esa casa de té que fingía ser un club nocturno. Ahora que la veo bien, su cabello es rosa y blanco, ¿Serán parientes? Aunque su cara es demasiado sería.

Sólo esta mirándome. Es espeluznante. Me pregunto si será otra de esas leyendas urbanas. La semana pasada me crucé con la mujer oso, descubrí que la razón de cortar dedos, orejas y mutilar rostros de adolecentes precoces era por los accesorios. Si que fue un gran día para tener el impulso de usar anillo.

Ahora, creo que estaba con la extraña mujer frente a mí. Sigue mirándome. ¿Se supone que tengo que hablar primero? ¿Para qué toca la puerta por dos horas seguidas si no piensa hablar? Ahora que lo pienso, existe otra leyenda sobre una mujer vestida como goth loli que pregunta a las personas si tienen hermanitas. Aunque esa mujer no está vestida como goth loli, está vestida como si estuviese lista para ir a juicio.

Me aclaré la garganta. – ¿Se le ofrece algo? –Espero que no sea abogada, la última vez que le disparé a un abogado me confiscaron las granadas.

Y sigue mirándome. ¿Ya mencione que es tétrico? Pues es muy tétrico. Algo en mí interior me dice que le cierre la puerta en la cara y trate de dormir aunque siga tocando toda la noche.

-Buenas noches. –Me equivoque, esto es aterrador.

-¿Ah? ¿Buenas noches? – ¿Qué clase de mujer va a un hotel de amor, toca una puerta durante dos horas y dice buenas noches? – ¿Hay algún problema? –Realmente espero que no. Siento que mí Glock no sería suficiente para ésta chica, y no lo digo sólo porque de la impresión de ser abogada.

-¿Estas solo? –Noooo estoy seguro de como contestar a eso.

-Sí, estoy solo. No se preocupe, no vine a hacer nada malo, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora necesito dormir un poco. –Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero no pude. Traté de cerrarla con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente estaba inmóvil. Entonces me di cuenta que esa mujer tenía dos dedos contra ella. No se que esté tomando, pero no quiero estar ahí cuando la poli venga por ella.

-¿Necesitas compañía?

-No. No… necesito compañía… huggg. –No importa cuanto la empuje, la puerta no cierra. No puedo creer esto, ¿Cuánta mala suerte puedo tener?

-¿Estas seguro? Este no es un buen lugar para que un niño esté solo. –Su rostro no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo mientras habla y yo trato de cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué clase de mujer le pregunta a un niño de doce años si puede hacerle compañía en un hotel de amor? Aunque, técnicamente soy el niño de doce años durmiendo en un hotel de amor. Ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí. Pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que tengo a una tétrica abogada cargada de esteroides y preguntándome si puede hacerme compañía. Qué tengo que atraigo siempre a éste tipo de personas, ¿Es mí shampoo? ¿Mí colonia? No me digan que es el cabello azul.

-Créame señora, estoy seguro de que puedo cuidarme yo mismo si surge algún problema. –Mierda de puerta y mujer drogata súper poderosa.

Ahora se queda mirándome fijamente. No me digan que al fallar su malévolo plan de acercamiento pasivo ahora intentara algo ofensivo. ¡Tengo que cerrar ya mismo ésta cochina puerta!

-Lamento las molestias.

***SPLAM***

-WAAAA. –La puerta se cierra fuertemente cuando quita sus dedos.

Eso fue raro.

Bueno, al menos ahora podre dormir un poco.

…

Así que otra vez aquí. Ya me parecía raro una semana sin este sueño. El pasto que crese hasta casi cubrir todo mi cuerpo, las tres medias lunas en el cielo estrellado, arena fría y a la vez cálida bajo mis pues, y un mar por cuyas aguas, si importar lo limpias que estén, nadie podría nadar. Este sitio jamás cambia cada vez que lo sueño.

_Este es el lugar donde nací. _

Lo mismo de siempre.

Me dirijo a donde se escuchan las voces. La verdad, la mayoría de las cosas que dicen están totalmente distorsionadas.

Y aquí estoy, tengo asientos de primera fila para escuchar la conversación casi distorsionada de dos sombras paradas en la arena.

_***a** *o_

Sí, así es mayormente.

_**** *a**g_

Seguirán así un buen rato.

Realmente no entiendo nada de este sueño.

_Este no es un camino del que se pueda regresar._

Y así acaba. Sólo el principio y el final parecen ser lo único que entiendo.

Por desgracia, no es el final de este pequeño sueño.

La sombra se queda mirando el camino que sigue su compañero hasta que se pierde de vista. Parece confundida, o deprimida, me da igual. Aquí es donde comienza el verdadero final del sueño.

Un sonido en la hierba distrae a esa pequeña sombra. Debo decir que la primera vez que vi esto realmente me aterré, pero con el tiempo se volvió lo único realmente interesante en ese ridículo sueño.

De la hierba sale disparada una segunda sombra. Esta es como dos metros más alta, y sus rasgos no son precisamente "humanos". No se que sea, pero la primera sombra queda inmóvil al verla, y cuando por fin grita.

_**Grup**a_

Un enorme brazo como garra le atraviesa el pecho.

Diablo, quisiese poder darle algunos rostros a esas sombras. Ese si que sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

En fin, todo se torna blanco y…

…

-Despierto… –Digo mientras me levanto. Todavía es de noche; puedo saberlo gracias a mí nuevo reloj obtenido de un modo no muy legal.

Nuevamente tuve ese sueño, lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria. Las cosas nunca son diferentes en esa maldita pesadilla recurrente. Recuerdo que solía tratar de salvar a ese estúpido manchón negro, luego intente explorar distintas partes de esa tierra de sueño, pero no llegaba muy lejos antes de que todo se volviese blanco y despertara. Simplemente estoy atrapado en ese maldito espacio de mierda. ¿No podría soñar cosas normales? Como el viejo con unos muy lindos zapatos de cemento, o una linda jungla siendo presa de enfermedades incurables. Eso estaría bien.

Justo ahora lo único que quiero es volver a dormir. No necesito nada de eso en mi cabeza. Un sueño es simplemente un sueño, no hay ningún tipo de mensaje místico raro o cosas así.


End file.
